mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Viracocha
Viracocha, Wiracocha o 'Huiracocha es la gran deidad creadora de la mitología preincaica e incaica de la región de los Andes en Sudamérica. Su nombre completo es Apu Qun Tiqsi Wiraqutra, pudiendo llamarse también Con-Tici (Kon-Tiki en la fuente del nombre de la balsa de Thor Heyerdahl). Viracocha es una de las deidades más importantes del panteón inca y es visto como creador de todas las cosas, o la sustancia del que son creadas todas las cosas, e íntimamente ligado al mar. :56 Viracocha creó el universo, el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas, el tiempo (ordenando al Sol moverse por el cielo) y la propia civilización. Viracocha fue venerado como dios del Sol y las tormentas. Era representado vistiendo el Sol como una corona, con rayos en sus manos y lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos como la lluvia. Etimología Tiqsi Huiracocha puede tener varios significados. En las lenguas quechua, tiqsi significa cimiento o base, wira significa grasa y qucha significa lago, mar o depósito.Teofilo Laime Acopa, Diccionario Bilingüe, Iskay simipi yuyay k'ancha, Quechua – Castellano, Castellano – Quechua Los numerosos epítetos de Viracocha incluyen grande, omnisciente, poderoso, etc. Algunas personas afirman que Wiracocha puede significar "Grasa (o espuma) del mar". Sin embargo, las pruebas linguísticas, históricas y arqueológicas sugieren que le nombre puede ser un préstamo de Aymara Wila Outa (wila "sangre"; quta "lago"), debido a los sacrificios de camélidos celebrados en el lago Titicaca por culturas andinas preincas que hablaban aimara.Rodolfo Cerrón-Palomino, Las lenguas de los incas: el puquina, el aimara y el quechua Cosmogonía según los relatos españoles Según un mito registrado por Juan de Betanzos,Alan Kolata's Valley of the Spirits: a Journey into the Lost Realm of the Aymara (1996), pages 65-72 Viracocha surgió del lago Titicaca (o en ocasiones de la cueva de Paqariq Tampu) durante una época de oscuridad para traer la luz. Hizo el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas. Creó a la humanidad soplando en las piedras, pero su primera creación eran gigantes descerebrados que le decepcionaron. Así que los destruyó con una inundación e hizo unos nuevos y mejores de rocas más pequeñas. Viracocha finalmente desapareció por el océano Pacífico, caminando por el agua, y no volvió nunca. Vagó por la tierra disfrazado de pedigüeño, enseñando a sus nuevas creaciones las bases de la civilización, así como realizando numerosos milagros. Lloró cuando vio la situación de las criaturas que había creado. Se creería que Viracocha reaparecería en tiempos de problemas. Pedro Sarmiento de Gamboa escribió que Viracocha fue descrito como "un hombre de mediana altura, blanco y vestido con una túnica blanca como un alba atada en torno a la cintura, y que llevaba un bastón y un libro en sus manos".Viracocha and the Coming of the Incas from "History of the Incas" by Pedro Sarmiento De Gamboa, translated by Clements Markham, Cambridge: The Hakluyt Society 1907, pp. 28-58. En una leyenda tenía un hijo, Inti, y dos hijas, Mama Quilla y Pacha Mama. En esta leyenda, destruyó a la gente en torno al lago Titicaca con una gran inundación llamada Unu Pachakuti que duró 60 días y 60 noches, salvando a dos para traer la civilización al resto del mundo, siendo estos seres Manco Cápac y Mama Ocllo, hijos de Inti (en ocasiones, de Viracocha) cuyos nombres significan "espléndida fundación" y "madre fertilidad". Estos fundaron la civilización inca llevando un bastón dorado llamado "tapac-yauri". En otra leyenda, engendraron a los primeros ocho seres humanos civilizados. En algunas historias, tenía una esposa llamada Mama Qucha. En otra leyenda, Viracocha tenía dos hijos, Imahmana Viracocha y Tocapo Viracocha. Tras la gran inundación y la creación, Viracocha envió a sus hijos a visitar a las tribus del noreste y noroeste para determinar si aún cumplían sus mandamientos. El propio Viracocha viajó al norte. Durante su viaje, Imaymana y Tocapo dieron nombres a todos los árboles, flores, frutas y hierbas. También enseñaron a las tribus cuales eran comestibles, cuales tenían propiedades medicinales y cuales eran venenosas. Finalmente, Viracocha, Tocapo e Imahmana llegaron a Cuzco (actual Perú) y a la costa pacífica donde caminaron a través del agua hasta que desaparecieron. La palabra "Viracocha" significa literalmente "espuma marina". Polémica sobre el "dios blanco" thumb|Recipientes moche de cerámica mostrando a hombres barbudos. Los cronistas españoles del siglo XVI afirmaron que cuando los conquistadores liderados por Francisco Pizarro se encontraron por primera vez por los incas, fueron recibidos como dioses, "Viracochas", porque su piel pálida se parecía a su dios Viracocha.Colonial Spanish America: a documentary history, Kenneth R. Mills, Rowman & Littlefield, 1998, p. 39. Esta historia fue mencionada por primera vez por Pedro Cieza de León (1553) y luego por Pedro Sarmiento de Gamboa. Relatos similares de cronistas españoles (p.ej: Juan de Betanzos) describen a Viracocha como un "dios blanco", a menudo con barba.Pre-Columbian America: Myths and Legends, Donald. A. Mackenzie, Senate, 1996, p.268-270 Sin embargo, la blancura de Viracocha no se menciona en las leyendas nativas auténticas de los incas, y la mayoría de los académicos modernos han considerado que la historia del "dios blanco" es una invención española posconquista.The Skeptic: encyclopedia of Pseudoscience, "white god legends", Michael Shermer, ABC-CLIO, 2002, p. 578.Mills, 1998, p. 40. Igual que el dios inca Viracocha, el dios azteca Quetzalcóatl y otras deidades de los panteones de América central y del sur, como el dios muisca Bochica se describen en las leyendas como barbudos.Siemens, William L. "Viracocha as God and Hero in the Comentarios Reales." Hispanic Review 47, no. 3 (1979): 327-38. doi:10.2307/472790. La barba, considerada una marca de la influencia europea prehistórica y rápidamente estimulado y embellecido por espíritus de la era colonial, tiene su importancia única en la cultura insular continental de Mesoamérica. Los anales de Cuauhtitlán es una fuente antigua muy importante que tiene un valor particular por haber sido originalmente escrita en náhuatl. Los anales de Cuauhtitlán describen el atuendo de Quetzalcóatl en Tula: En esta cita, la barba es representada como plumas, encajando con la visión académica del arte mesoamericano. Sin embargo, la historia no menciona si Viracocha tenía vello facial o no, equipándolo con una máscara y una barba de plumas para cubrir su apariencia desagradable porque como dijo Viracocha: "Si mis súbditos me llegan a ver, ¡huirían!".http://weber.ucsd.edu/~dkjordan/nahuatl/ReadingQuetzalcoatl.html Aunque las descripciones de la apariencia de Viracocha están libres a la interpretación, debe señalarse que los hombres con barba eran más frecuente representados en la cultura moche peruana en su famosa alfarería, mucho antes de la llegada de los españoles.Portrait Vase of Bearded Figure, Brooklyn Museum Los defensores actuales de las teorías de la migración europea precolombina en Perú citan estas cerámicas y la barba de Viracocha como prueba de la presencia antigua de no amerindios en Perú.Fingerprints of the Gods, Graham Hancock, Mandarin, 1996, pp.50-51''In Quest of the Great White Gods'', Robert F. Marx, Crown Publishers, 1992 pp. 7-15. Aunque la mayoría de indios no tienen barbas pobladas, hay grupos en los que se informa de individuos barbudos, como el pueblo Aché de Paraguay, que también tiene la piel clara, aunque no se les conozca ningún mestizaje con europeos ni africanos. Cuando los payutes sureños contactaron por primera vez con los europeos en 1776, los informes de los padres Silvestre Vélez de Escalante y Francisco Atanasio Domínguez señalaron que "Algunos de los hombres tenían gruesas barbas y se creía que se parecían más a los españoles que a los americanos nativos". cita: |pages=187-193 Representaciones de Wiracochan o Tunupa en Ollantaytambo thumb|Cara en la piedra de Wiracochan o Tunupa en Ollantaytambo En el pequeño pueblo de Ollantaytambo, al sur de Perú, se muestra una representación del mensajero de Viracocha llamado Wiracochan o Tunupa. Ollantaytambo se sitúa en la región de Cuzco, en una serie de pequeños pueblos junto al valle Urubamba. Conocido como Valle Sagrado, era un importante baluarte del imperio Inca. Frente a las antiguas ruinas incas de Ollantaytambo en Cerro Pinkuylluna está la figura de 140 metros de alto de Wiracochan. La formación de la cara de apariencia furiosa está realizada por indentaciones que forman los ojos y la cara, mientras que la roca protuberante tallada denota la nariz. Las ruinas incas construidas encima de la cara también se consideran que representan una corona en su cabeza. Las impresiones de los artistas en la cara de roca también incluyen una barba abundante y un gran saco sobre sus hombros. La cara de Viracocha de Ollantaytambo puede capturarse, como señala Fernando y Edgard Elorrieta Salazar.Fernando E. Elorrieta Salazar & Edgar Elorrieta Salazar (2005) Cusco and the Sacred Valley of the Incas, pages 83-91 Wiracochan, el predicador peregrino del conocimiento, el maestro conocedor del tiempo, es descrito como una persona con poder sobrehumano, un hombre alto con pelo corto vestido como un sacerdote o un astrónomo con una túnica y un capó con cuatro esquinas puntiagudas. Conversión al cristianismo Los académicos y cronistas españoles proporcionan muchas ideas respecto a la identidad de Viracocha. *Bartolomé de las Casas afirma que Viracocha significa "creador de todas las cosas".Itier, César. Viracocha o El Océano: Naturaleza y Funciones De Una Divinidad Inca. Lima: IFEA; IEP, 2012. Print. *Juan de Betanzos lo confirma diciendo que "Podemos decir que Viracocha es Dios".Betanzos, Juan de, María del Carmen Martín Rubio, and Digitalia (Firm). Suma y narración De Los Incas [Electronic Resource] 3 May 2016 .Web. *Polo, Sarmiento de Gamboa, Blas Valera y Acosta mencionan a Viracocha como creador. *Guamán Poma, un cronista indígena, considera el término "viracocha" como equivalente a "creador".Guamán Poma de Ayala, Felipe, and Franklin Pease G. Y. Nueva crónica y Buen Gobierno;. Lima,: Casa de la Cultura del Perú, 1969. Web. *Otros autores como Inca Garcilaso de la Vega, Betanzos y Pedro de QuirogaPedro de Quiroga, El indio dividido. Fracturas de conciencia en el Perú colonial. Ana Vian Herrero (ed.). – Madrid/Frankfurt, Iberoamericana/Vervuert, 2009. 572 p. (colección : Parecos y australes 2) – (Iberoamericana) ; 978386527 4137 (Vervuert) sostienen que Viracocha no era el nombre original del "Dios" de los incas. Según Garcilaso, el nombre de Dios en el idioma de los incas era "Pachamama", no Viracocha.Vega, Garcilaso de la, and Ana Gerzenstein. Comentarios Reales. Aires: Plus Ultra, 1967. Coleccion Clasicoshispanoamericanos, 10-11 Web. No obstante, los intérpretes españoles generalmente atribuyeron la identidad del creador supremo a Viracocha durante los primeros años de la colonización. Según Antoinette Molinié Fioravanti, los clérigos españoles comenzaron a equipara al "Dios de la creación" con Viracocha para intentar combatir el culto politeista de los incas, que era visto como idolatría. La existencia de un "dios supremo" en la visión inca fue usada por los clérigos para demostrar que la revelación para un único dios universal era "natural" para la condición humana.Molinié-Fioravanti, Antoinette. "El Regreso De Viracocha." Bulletin de l'Institut francais d'études Andins 16.3-4 (1987)Web. Los eruditos cristianos como Agustín de Hipona y Tomás de Aquino sostenían que los filósofos de todas las naciones habían aprendido de la existencia de un dios supremo.Pope John Paul II, Catechism of the Catholic Church. Bloomingdale, OH: Apostolate for Family Consecration John Paul II Holy Family Center, 1994. Catechism of the Catholic Church - The Revelation of God. Web. No obstante, la filosofía europea medieval creía que sin la ayuda de la revelación, no se podrían entender completamente grandes verdades como la naturaleza de "La Trinidad".. La decisión de usar el término "Dios" en lugar de "Viracocha" es visto como el primer paso de la evangelización de los incas.. El razonamiento tras esta estrategia incluye el hecho de que era probablemente difícil explicar la idea cristiana de "Dios" a los incas, que no consiguieron entender el concepto. Además, reemplazar la mención a Viracocha con "Dios" facilitó la sustitución del concepto local de divinidad con la teología cristiana.. Referencias Categoría:Dioses incas Categoría:Dioses creadores Categoría:Dioses del trueno Categoría:Dioses de la lluvia Categoría:Dioses del sol